seiyuufandomcom_ko-20200213-history
후쿠엔 미사토
.png |직업 = 성우, 배우 |소속사 = 시그마 세븐 |출생년 = 1982 |출생월 = 1 |출생일 = 10 |출생국가 = 일본 |출생지1 = 도쿄도 |출생지2 = |혈액형 = A |신장 = 150cm |체중 = |발사이즈 = |별명 = 미사통, 후쿠헷도 |활동시작 = 1998년 |활동종료 = |장르 = |데뷔역 = 하기와라 아사미사쿠라기 미사토(桜木美里)명의, 1998년 (etude prologue) 쿠리하라 아야후쿠엔 미사토 본인 명의로써의 첫 데뷔작, 2000년 (BOYS BE…) |참여유닛 = |배우활동 = |공식사이트 = http://misato.idt.jp/ |블로그 = http://ameblo.jp/misafukuen/ |트위터 = https://twitter.com/misa0110 |공식팬사이트 = |위키피디아 = wikipedia:ja:福圓美里 |공식사이트/명의 = |블로그/명의 = |트위터/명의 = |공식팬사이트/명의 = |위키피디아/명의 = wikipedia:ja:澤田なつ }} 인물소개 후쿠엔 미사토(福圓 美里, 1982년 1월 10일 ~ )는 일본의 시그마 세븐에 소속되어 있는 성우 겸 배우이다. 성우 활동뿐만 아니라 연극 프로듀스 유닛 <오토메 기획 쿠로지>를 통해 연극 활동도 겸하고 있다. 특징 어린 소녀 캐릭터나 소년 캐릭터, 심술궂은 아이, 활발한 성격의 캐릭터, 의 인, 의 이브처럼 조용한 캐릭터, 동물, 포켓몬, 성인 여성까지 다양한 캐릭터 연기를 보여준다. 정보 프로그램의 나레이션을 담당하기도 한다. 이력 *1998년 사쿠라기 미사토라는 예명으로 게임 etude prologue의 하기와라 아사미역을 맡으면서 처음으로 성우일을 시작. *1999년 오리콘엔터테인먼트가 발행하는 "월간데뷰"의 오디션 공모에서 본명인 후쿠엔 미사토로 그랑프리를 수상한다.인용 출처 - 후쿠엔 미사토를 응원하는 사이트, 일본 후쿠엔 미사토 팬페이지 *2000년 애니메이션 BOYS BE에서 쿠리하라 아야라는 단역캐릭터로 첫데뷔, 당시 음향감독이었던 타나카 히데유키의 소개로 시그마 세븐의 성우 양성소 DOA the 성우 학원에 입학한다. *2002년 4월 미즈키 나나 스마일갱의 보조출연자로 발탁되면서 본격적으로 이름을 알린다. *2004년 성우 카도와키 마이와 TAMAGO라는 성우 유닛을 결성하여 활동하였다. 또 한편으로는 양성소 동기인 성우 마츠자키 아키코, 히라마츠 아야히라마츠 아야는 2006년 건강문제로 극단에서 탈퇴. 와 함께 연극 프로듀서 유닛"오토메 기획 쿠로지"를 결성하게된다. *2008년 컨디션불량으로 인해 잠시 성우 활동을 중단, 짧은 휴식기를 거쳐 한달 뒤 다시 복귀하였다. *2009년 가수 카와시마 아이의 자서전 "마지막 한마디"를 기반으로 제작된 애니메이션 영화 "8월의 교향곡"에서 주인공인 "아이"를 연기하였다. *2012년 "스마일 프리큐어"에서 주인공 호시조라 미유키(큐어 해피)역을 맡아 연기하였다. 친교관계 *음향감독 타나카 히데유키田中 英行, 오디오 타나카 대표, 음향감독을 맡은 대표작으로는 신세기 에반게리온,기동전함 나데시코 등. 성우인 타나카 히데유키(田中 秀幸)와는 다른 사람이다.는 고교시절 부터 은사. *성우 콘도 카나코, 오구라 유이와는 중학교 시절 부터 친구이다. 에피소드 *성우 이치키 미츠히로와 생년월일, 혈액형, 직업, 한때 살았던 주소,어머니의 이름까지 일치, 심지어 핸드폰 모델까지 똑같았다고 한다. 2009년 1월 9일 오토메 기획 쿠로지 ☆ 서프라이즈에서 처음으로 함께 생일을 축하했다고 한다. *오빠가 한 명 있다. *취미는 산책하기, 영화보기. *존경하는 배우는 오오타케 시노부, 존경하는 성우는 오리카사 후미코와 미즈키 나나. 에로게 활동 명의 *사와다 나츠 (澤田 なつ) *바라 유리 (薔薇 百合) 성우활동 (전연령 작품) 굵은 글씨는 메인 캐릭터. TV 애니메이션 ;2000년 *BOYS BE… (쿠리하라 아야) ;2001년 *신백설공주전설 프리티어 (하지메) ;2002년 *포츈독스 (시나) ;2003년 *E's Otherwise (라파엘) *마탐정 로키 라그나로크 (엣쨩 ) *모두 착한 아이에요 (리치) *배틀 프로그래머 시라세 (아마노 미사오) ;2004년 *걸즈 브라보 first season (히카게) *라즈베리 타임즈 (샌디) *메조 TV시리즈 (카나코) *몬스터 (마틴(소년역)) *아따맘마 (사촌아이, 히로군) *유메리아 (코네코) *이니셜D Fourth Stage (여자B) *창궁의 파프너 (타테가미 세리) *하나우쿄 메이드대 La Verite (여자아이) *학원앨리스 (헤드폰군) ;2005년 *UG☆얼티메이트 걸 (코하루노 실크) *걸즈 브라보 second season (히카게) *교향시편 에우레카 세븐 (아게하 A) *극상학생회 (아오키 마미) *도라에몽 (미즈) *딸기 마시마로 (노부에의 친구) *블랙잭 (여학생) *블랙캣 (이브, 티아유 루나틱) *사무라이 참프루 (아이) *신비한 별의 쌍둥이 공주 (리오네) *지옥소녀 (메구로) *짱구는 못말려 (원아, 레이나 등) *카미츄 (팀시아와세-쵸) ;2006년 *REC (성우A, 주연성우) *RED GARDEN (리즈 헤리엇 메이어) *마지널 프린스 -월계수의 왕자들- (어린 하루야) *블랙잭 (간호사) *빙쵸탄 (치쿠린) *슈발리에 (베르) *신비한 별의 쌍둥이 공주 꼬옥! (리오네) *여고생 GIRL'S-HIGH (아이코) *워킹맨! (나기사 마요) *위치블레이드 (사사키 유우키) *유리함대 (무대회의 여자1) *유성의 록맨 (히비키 미소라) *은하철도이야기 ~영원의 분기점~ (리나) *짱구는 못말려 (하루노 실크) *천하무적 크래쉬 비드맨 (로이) *코드 기어스 반역의 를르슈 (여학생) ;2007년 *DARKER THAN BLACK -흑의 계약자- (인''') *게게게노키타로(제5작) (카즈오) *기신대전 기간틱 포뮬러 (에리) *데빌 메이 크라이 (패티') *도라에몽 (총리 아들) *베이비 루니툰 (베이비 페츄니아) *샤이닝 티어즈 x 윈드 (류우나) *유성의 록맨 트라이브 ('히비키 미소라') *정령의 수호자 (니무카) *크게 휘두르며 ('시노오카 치요') *히다마리 스케치 (나츠메) ;2008년 *MEG&MOG ('모그') *To LOVE -트러블- ('금빛어둠') *게게게노키타로(제5작) (마나미) *날아라 호빵맨 (스케일쨩) *노라미미2 (카부레로) *로자리오와 뱀파이어 ('쿠로노 쿠루무') *로자리오와 뱀파이어 CAPU2 ('쿠로노 쿠루무') *밤벚꽃사중주 ('야리사쿠라 히메') *배틀스피리츠 : 소년 돌파바신 (나나린) *소울 이터 (에루카 프로그) *스트라이크 위치즈 ('미야후지 요시카') *안젤리나 발레리나 ('안젤리나 ) *앨리슨과 리리아 (카를로) *야쿠시지 료코의 괴기사건부 (카이즈카 사토미) *어떤 마술의 금서목록 (츠치미카도 마이카) *히다마리 스케치x369 (나츠메) ;2009년 *DARKER THAN BLACK -유성의 제미니- (인') *강철의 연금술사 FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST (엘리시아 휴즈) *괴담 레스토랑 (항아리 공주님) *도라에몽 (토모야, 로보비, 어린이) *배틀 스피리츠 : 소년돌파 바신 (학급위원, 세츠코) *짱구는 못말려 (렌, 여성A) *코바토. (모리카와 유키노) ;2010년 *괴담레스토랑 (이케가미 카오리) *듀라라라!! (미카지마 사키) *스트라이크 위치스2 ('미야후지 요시카') *어떤 과학의 초전자포 (츠치미카도 마이카) *어떤 마술의 금서목록II (츠치미카도 마이카) *완소! 퍼펙트 반장 Second Collection (미무라 마코) *좀 더 To LOVE -트러블- ('금빛어둠') *짱구는 못말려 (어린아이A) *크게 휘두르며 ~여름대회 편~ (시노오카 치요) *포켓몬스터 베스트 위시스 (사토시의 '미쥬마루 ' ) *하늘의 소리 (유미나) *히다마리 스케치×☆☆☆ (나츠메,나카야마) ;2011년 *BLOOD-C (모토에 노노, 모토에 네네) *나는 친구가 적다 ('시구마 리카') *도라에몽 (투수) *마유비검첩 (코카게) *부르잖아요, 아자젤 씨. (모모냥) *쇼와 이야기 ('야마자키 유코') *신의 인형 ('쿠가 우타오') *울버린 (민) *짱구는 못말려 (여자아이) *포켓몬스터 베스트 위시스 (랑그레) ;2012년 *Another (스기우라 타카코) *To LOVE루 -트러블- 다크니스 ('금빛어둠') *걸즈 & 판처 (카도타니 안즈) *그래서 나는, H를 할 수 없다. (이리아) *루니툰 (가서머) *산카레아 (바브) *수수께끼 그녀 X (츠바키 요코) *스마일 프리큐어! ('호시조라 미유키 ) *오다 노부나의 야망 (마에다 이누치요) *은혼' (사쿠라지마 치하루) *액셀 월드 (코발트 블레이드) *짱구는 못말려 (여자B, 오우치 카스요) *포켓몬스터 베스트 위시스 시즌2 (사토시의 미쥬마루 ) *황혼소녀×암네시아 (오코노기 모모에') *히다마리 스케치×허니컴 (나츠메) ;2013년 *나는 친구가 적다 NEXT ('시구마 리카') OVA ;2001년 *HAPPY★LESSON (무녀) ;2006년 *허니×허니 드롭스 ('하기노 유즈루') ;2007년 *AIKa R-16:VIRGIN MISSION (신카이 에리) *데드 걸즈 (루이즈) *스트라이크 위치즈 OVA (미야후지 요시카) ;2009년 *AIKa ZERO ('신카이 에리') *To LOVE -트러블- OVA ('금빛어둠') *두근두근 메모리얼 4 -시작의 파인더- (오오쿠라 미야코) ;2009년 *DARKER THAN BLACK 흑의 계약자 외전 ('인') ;2010년 *밤벚꽃사중주 ~별의 바다~ (야리사쿠라 히메) ;2011년 *나는 친구가 적다 OAD ('시구마 리카') ;2012년 *나는 친구가 적다 애드온 디스크 ('시구라 리카') ;시기 불명 *스트리트 파이터 4 (카스가노 사쿠라) 극장판 애니메이션 *8월의 교향곡 시부야 2002~2003 ('아이') *극장판 동물의 숲 ('부케') *극장판 듀얼마스터즈 불꽃의 인연XX!! (렛피 아이니) *극장판 BLOOD-C The Last Dark (모토에 노노, 모토에 네네) *도라에몽 극장판 **도라에몽 노비타의 공룡 2006 (여자아이A) **도라에몽 노비타의 신 마계대모험 ~7인의 마법사~ (배터) *쇼와이야기 극장판 ('야마자키 유코') *스트라이크 위치스 극장판 ('미야후지 요시카') *짱구는 못말려 극장판 13 - 전설을 부르는 부리나케 딱 3분 대진격 (프리티 미사에스) *창궁의 파프너 HEAVEN AND EARTH (타테가미 세리) *포켓몬스터 베스트 위시스 극장판 **극장판 포켓몬스터 베스트 위시 비크티니와 검은 영웅 제크롬 (리크, 사철록 등) **극장판 포켓몬스터 베스트 위시 비크티니와 하얀 영웅 레시람 (리크, 사철록 등) **포켓몬스터 베스트위시 메로엣타의 반짝반짝 리사이틀 (미쥬마루 ) *프리큐어 극장판 시리즈 ('호시조라 미유키 ) **영화 프리큐어 올스타즈 New Stage 미래의 친구 **영화 스마일 프리큐어! 그림책 속은 모두 뒤죽박죽 *HELLS ANGELS (린네) 라디오 *미즈키 나나 스마일갱 *라디오 로자리오와 뱀파이어 *라디오 로자리오와 뱀파이어 CAPU2 *RADIO 아니메로믹스 *스위치파이 라디오스테이션 해피PuPePo *라디오 블랙캣 *DARKER THAN BLACK - 흑의 계약자 - 인터넷 라디오 스페셜 *STB 사쿠라신마치 동네방송 *후쿠엔 미사토의 8월의 교향곡 *DARKER THAN BLACK BACKSTAGE PASS BACKSTAGE PASS #7부터 퍼스널리티로 출연. BACKSTAGE PASS #1~#6까지는 '스오역' 하나자와 카나가 키우치 히데노부와 공동 진행. *후쿠엔 미사토와 하세가와 아키코의 매지컬 웨이브! *프리마지 라디오 *모바일 분카방송 쿠로지칸☆ *501st JFW.OA 제501통합전투항공단 공식방송 *BLOOD-C 웹라디오 'BLOOD-R' 게임 *etude prologue ~ 흔들리는 마음의 모양 ~ (하기와라 아사미)3 *D.C 다카포 PS2 (키류 카스미) **DCPS ~다카포~ 플러스 시츄에이션 **D.C. Four Seasons ~다카포~ 포 시즌스 *To LOVE -트러블- (금빛어둠) **To LOVE -트러블- 두근두근! 해변학교 **To LOVE -트러블- 두근두근! 여름학교 *간다이치 선생님의 일본어 레슨 (치요쨩) *두근두근 메모리얼4 (오오쿠라 미야코,토끼인형) *레슬엔젤스 서바이버2 (코토부키 제로, 카구라 시온) *로자리오와 뱀파이어 (쿠로노 쿠루무) **로자리오와 뱀파이어 사랑과 꿈의 협주곡 **로자리오와 뱀파이어 칠석의 미스 요카이학원 *모두의 골프 포터블2 (메이) *무사시전2 블레이드마스터 (뮤로루, 뮤로레) *블랙캣 (이브) **블랙캣 ~기계장치의 천사~ **블랙캣 ~검은 고양이의 협주곡~ *빙쵸탄 행복달력 (치쿠린) *상황개시0% (츠키야먀 카구야) *소울이터 배틀 레조넌스 (에루카 프로그) *스타오션4 (레이미 사이온지) **스타오션4 : 더 라스트 호프 **스타오션4 : 더 라스트 호프 인터내셔널 *스트라이크 위치스 (미야후지 요시카) **스트라이크 위치스 창공의 전격전 신대장 분투하다 **스트라이크 위치스 백은의 날개 **스트라이크 위치스 너와 할 수 있는 일 A Little Peaceful Days **스트라이크 위치스2 치료하다・고치다・푸니푸니하다 *스트리트 파이터 (카스가노 사쿠라) **스트리트 파이터4 **슈퍼 스트리트 파이터4 *스틸 프린세스 ~도적 황녀~ (쿠쿠리) *시문 ~봉인의 리머젼~ (아슈라) *아가레스트 전기 (리아 루아) *아이돌 작사 스치파이IV (카오루) *완소! 퍼펙트 반장 MM 마이 베스트 프렌드! (미무라 마코) *원격수사 ~진실의 23일간 (칸자키 아카네) *유성의 록맨2 (히비키 미소라) *짱구는못말려DS 폭풍을 부르는 크레용 칠하기 대작전 (모네) *테일즈 오브 시리즈 **테일즈 오브 데스티니 (꽃파는 소녀) **테일즈 오브 심포니아 -라타토스크의 기사- (아이샤) *트리거하트 에그제리카 엔한스드 (카르나) *하늘의 소리 ~소녀 오중주~ (유미나) *해결! 오사바키나 (오사와기 카렌) *나는 친구가 적다 POTABLE (시구마 리카) *터치, 하자! ~Love Application~ (시노노메 마유) *아마츠미소라니 PSP (이누가미 호노리) 더빙 영화 더빙 *iCarly시즌1 (프레드워드 벤슨'/네이단 크레스) *KILLER BEE (캐시디) *CSI : 마이애미 7 (수잔) #18 *조폭마누라2 (세리/최은주) *폭발! 듀크 (케이티) *냉전 (시우론) *리사루레기온 (캐시디 해리스) *브리트니의 일상탈출 (케일리) 나레이션 *코마치TV (나레이션) *시도오메 스타일 (나레이션) 기타 *신이 마련해 준 장소 (나레이터) *8월의 교향곡 낭독CD *IWASAKI ELECTRIC 마스코트 캐릭터 (아이) *ANGEL PARA BELLUM 엔젤 파라 벨룸+Voice (미츠루) 성우활동 (성인용 작품) '굵은 글씨'는 메인 캐릭터. 성인용 미소녀 게임 ;2009년 *마법 소녀의 중요한 일 (시키부 히카리) *여름의 비 ('시노오카 미사') ;2010년 *가을 하늘에 흩날리는 컨페티 ('사쿠라 나나미') *새벽의 호위 ~죄깊은 종말론~ (소마 카에데) *세계정복그녀('코나 나코') *프리즘☆매지컬~PRISM Generations!~ (시오네) ;2011년 *CAFE SOURIRE ('미즈시마 세리카') *Hyper→Highspeed→Genius ('아케치 히카리') *With Ribbon ('마키야 카스미') *World Wide Love 세계정복그녀 팬디스크 ('코나 나코') *your diary (후지무라 나츠키) *모로비토 코조리테 ~JOY TO WORLD! THE LORD IS COME~ ('타키자와 시키') *형형색색의 세계 ('니카이도 신쿠') ;2012년 *학☆왕 ~THE ROYAL SEVEN STARS~ ('우즈키 아쿠아리우스 텐노지') *형형색색의 빛 ('니카이도 신쿠') *학☆왕 It’s Heartful Days!! ('우즈키 아쿠아리우스 텐노지') 배우활동 무대극 *오토메 기획 쿠로지☆ 정기공연 **제1회 공연 부서진 장난감 (아리카) **제2회 공연 룸메이트 (치에코) **제3회 공연 CANDY LOVE **제4회 공연 낭만 여배우 **제5회 공연 애니메이션 대국 일본 **제6회 공연 사쿠라저택의 세공주 **제7회 공연 내가 사랑했던 모험 (타나카 요우코) **제8회 공연 킨토토 **제9회 공연 엔가와노쿠라게 **제10회 공연 이설 금병매 *객원출연 **SHOWBIZPLANNING 「더티·머니」 **연극집단 사이코패스 제7회 공연 「달려라 메로스」 **K-GUN 「FREEBIRD ~ 쥬크박스의 추억 ~」(아이하라 미스즈) **바람과 무지개의 크로니클 (아라이 마리코) **극단 헤로헤로Q 컴퍼니 제22회 공연 「카라쿠리 유키노JOE 변화」(린히메) **연극집단스나치 번외공연「영양줄리」 디스코그라피 싱글 앨범 *프로테인 미사토 *스마하고 갸흥! special edition 드라마 CD *게놈 ('에루에루') *오빠와 나 ('미야시타 사쿠라') *토리코로 ('나나세 야에') *사이좋은 공원2 (나나) *블랙캣 드라마 CD ('이브') *허니x허니 드롭스 드라마 CD ('하기노 유즈루') *크라노아 시리즈 ('츠키시마 시오리''') **크라노아 - Hello Again - **크라노아 - Yesterday once more - **크라노아 - Another girl - **크라노아 - Blow up - **크라노아 - Close to you - **크라노아 - Cry no more,smile for me - *나는 친구가 적다 (시구마 리카) *장의사 리들 (샤르) *방언연애 제5권 카가와현, 후쿠시마현 *To LOVE -트러블- 드라마 CD (금빛어둠) *로자리오와 뱀파이어 드라마 CD (쿠로노 쿠루무) *해바라기 (아메미야 코스모스) *Devil May Cry 드라마 CD (패티) *해결! 오사바키나 (오사와기 카렌) *아이카 ZERO 드라마 CD (신카이 에리) *코세르테르의 용술사 이야기 (타타) *스트라이크 위치스 드라마 CD (미야후지 요시카) *마탐정 로키 드라마 CD (엣쨩) *프리즘☆매지컬 오리지널 드라마 CD (시오네) *진 여신전쟁Ⅲ -NOCTURNE (픽시) *자 사랑에 빠져 1~4 (사카시타 하즈무) *BLUE BLACK BLUES (미키) *블루드롭 드라마 CD Vol.2 (아미) *양의 노래 최종장 (에미) *레드가든 드라마 CD (리즈 헤리엇 메이어) *러브히나 DVD - BOX 특전 드라마 CD (마에다 에마) *코르세아Ⅱ (카나레) 테마송, 캐릭터송 등 *유성의 록맨 시리즈 보컬 앨범 '하트 웨이브' (히비키 미소라) *WHITE HEAT c/w '3센티멘탈' (코하루노 실크) *신비한 별의 쌍둥이 공주님 프린세스 콜렉션 레인 '매일매일이 Brand New Day' (리오네) *스트라이크 위치스 (미야후지 요시카) **스트라이크 위치스 1기 엔딩송 Bookmark a Head **스트라이크 위치스 2기 엔딩송 Over Sky **스트라이크 위치스 Hime Uta Collection 1 **스트라이크 위치스 Hime Uta Collection 2 *To LOVE -트러블- 캐릭터송 (금빛어둠) **To Love -트러블- Variety CD 그 두번째 **To Love -트러블- Variety CD 그 세번째 **좀 더 To LOVE -트러블- 캐릭터송 CD2 유우키 미캉 & 금빛어둠 *로자리오와 뱀파이어 캐릭터송 (쿠로노 쿠루무) **로자리오와 뱀파이어 Character Song Vol.2 - 쿠로노 쿠루무 **로자리오와 뱀파이어 Character Song Vol.6 - 더 카푸 츄 **로지리오와 뱀파이어 CAPU2 Character Song Vol.3 - 쿠로노 쿠루무 **로지리오와 뱀파이어 CAPU2 Character Song Vol.7 - 더 카푸 츄 *두근두근 메모리얼4 캐릭터송 (오오쿠라 미야코) **두근두근 메모리얼4 Character Single BOX **두근두근 메모리얼4 Vocal & Stories Vol.1 출판물 잡지 기타 서적 *미즈키 나나 스마일갱 관련 서적 **미즈키 나나 스마일갱 1주년 기념 샷스1 **미즈키 나나 스마일갱 2주년 기념 샷스2 **미즈키 나나 스마일갱 3주년 기념 샷스3 **미즈키 나나 스마일갱 4주년 기념 샷스4 **미즈키 나나 스마일갱 5주년 기념 샷스F 주석 같이 보기 ;소속사 *시그마 세븐 ;친한 성우 *마츠자키 아키코 *카도와키 마이 *콘도 카나코 외부 문서 *후쿠엔 미사토 공식 사이트 'misa・gocoro' *후쿠엔 미사토 블로그 '미사블로그' *후쿠엔 미사토 트위터 (@misa0110) *오토메 기획 쿠로지 공식 홈페이지 '쿠로지칸'